pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL012: Here Comes The Squirtle Squad
is the 12th episode of the Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis A group of Squirtle are making trouble around the town, including the heroes. Team Rocket is attacked as well, but Meowth manages to persuade the Squirtle to capture them all. However, Ash's Pikachu got hurt and though Squirtle lets him go, Ash must be back soon or Misty will get her hair dyed purple. Will Ash be able to get back on time and be able to save Pikachu before Team Rocket take it? Also, will the Squirtle stop their attacks? Episode Plot Ash is feeling very confident and is humming the Red/Blue theme as he, Misty, and Brock walk down the road. They all fall into a pit and immediately think Team Rocket dug it. But they didn't, a group of sunglasses-wearing Squirtle dug it. They stare at Ash and his friends and laugh. Pikachu used ThunderShock, but one of the Squirtle (most likely the leader) defended the other Squirtle. A battle started, Pikachu against the Squirtle that was the leader. Suddenly, sirens started going off and the Squirtle grabbed their hurt friend and ran off. Officer Jenny quickly appeared and Ash thought he had met her before. Officer Jenny told him that all of the Officer Jennys were related, they all look alike, and they are all named Jenny (this is evidenced by a photo of the family of Officer Jennys). Ash with a smile regards it as an interesting family resemblance and Misty picks up, saying that at least the names are not confused. At the police station, Officer Jenny explained that the group of Squirtle they met call themselves "The Squirtle Squad". The Squirtle Squad were abandoned by their trainers and they pull pranks on people. Jenny is worried that if no one can deal with them, it’s scary to even imagine what will happen next. A little ways away, Team Rocket was watching Ash and his friends. Jessie was focused on catching Pikachu, but James and Meowth only wanted to get some food, making Jessie hit them. Soon Jessie realized that she was getting hungry too and pulled out a picnic basket, which cheered James and Meowth up. They noticed that the Squirtle Squad was watching them. The Squirtle Squad's leader told them to hand over their food or else. Jessie and James said no and walked over to battle them. They quickly fell into a pit that the squad had dug. Later, the squad was happily eating Team Rocket's food, with them tied to a tree. Jessie asked them to help them capture Pikachu, but they said no, because they said humans couldn't be trusted. Meowth thought of an idea and he explained to the squad that Jessie and James were owned by him. James got mad but Meowth said to be quiet and that he will explain later. Meowth said that Jessie and James were his pets and started kicked James for speaking. The Squirtle Squad bought this and untied Meowth. They let him join them at eating the food, with Jessie and James still tied up. Far away, Misty was fishing while Ash and Brock were sitting by the river. A member of the Squirtle Squad appeared and soaked them all with Water Gun. Pikachu tried to use ThunderShock on it, but only shocked Ash, Misty, and Brock. Ash was sick of all of this and confronted the Squirtle when it jumped out of the water. Pikachu started to attack, but the Squirtle withdrew into its shell and spun, knocking Pikachu into the water. And it was at the worst possible time, a Goldeen was in the water. Ash yelled to Pikachu to swim to shore, but Pikachu couldn't swim faster than the Goldeen. Pikachu got hurt by Goldeen's horn and knocked out of the water. Ash ran to help, but three lassos came out, tying up Ash, Misty, and Brock. Running around them, the Squirtle Squad tightened the ropes. Then Meowth came out of hiding. Later, Ash, Misty, and Brock were tied up in a cave with Pikachu trapped in a cage nearby. Meowth said that he was in charge, but Ash tries to convince the Squirtle Squad not to listen to Meowth because he's a liar, but Meowth uses a Scratch attack on his face and convinces the Squad to not listen to Ash. Brock saw that Pikachu was badly hurt and that they would need Super Potion to heal it. Ash asked the squad if he could be let go to get some medicine for Pikachu. They refused. Ash begged and even cried to convince them. They decided that only Ash would be let go to get medicine. They warned him, translated by Meowth, that if he didn't get back by noon tomorrow, Misty would get her hair dyed purple. Misty got mad at Meowth and Ash promised that he would be back by then. Ash raced towards town and he tripped on a rock. The image of Pikachu badly hurt kept him going. He soon came to a dangerous bridge and when he was halfway across it, it broke sending Ash into the river where he got hurt from a Goldeen. Ash finally made it into town, but he was so exhausted that he was using a walking stick. He reached out to open the door to the shop when Gary pushed it open and it hit Ash in the head, knocking him unconscious. Back in the cave, Pikachu is getting worse and Brock and Misty are worried about Ash. Meowth is worried too because Jessie and James were taking a long time to come. In town, Ash wakes up to yelling coming from inside the shop. Team Rocket is holding up the shop with ice guns and demands all of their Flash Powder and Dental Floss. When they got what they wanted, they fired a rocket that made it snow inside the store and they ran off to their balloon. Ash runs into the store to get the medicine and when he walked in, he had four gun barrels pointing at him. Officer Jenny stopped the people holding the guns saying that he wasn't with Team Rocket. Ash was soon riding on the back of Officer Jenny's motorcycle and heading towards the cave. Unfortunately, they came to the bridge that broke and they were forced to take a longer route. Team Rocket flew over the broken bridge and made Flash Bombs. Ash and Officer Jenny found another way into the cave but it was too small for an adult to fit through, so Ash went in alone. It was too dark too see, so he had Charmander be his walking torch. Ash came to where the Squirtle Squad was but they weren't there anymore. Ash ran out of the cave where the squad was and he demanded to know where Misty and Brock were and they were right there. It turns out that the Squad was joking when they said they would dye Misty's hair. Pikachu was quickly sprayed with the Super Potion. Suddenly, an explosion happened and Team Rocket recited their motto. They threw some more bombs and dropped down a ladder for Meowth to climb up with Pikachu. Ash yelled for everyone to go into the cave for cover. Ash looked back and saw that the squad leader had been knocked onto its back and couldn't move. Ash ran back and protected Squirtle from the bombs. Ash told Squirtle to save itself, but the Squirtle picked up Ash and ran to the cave. Team Rocket was celebrating and Ash told them that everyone had survived. They were stunned and Ash told all of the Squirtle to use Water Gun. It blew a hole in the balloon and James dropped Pikachu. Ash ran and caught Pikachu. Team Rocket and their balloon went blasting off again. The bombs they had thrown started a fire and Ash said to the squad that if they worked together, they could stop the fire. They did. When the fire stopped and the town was saved, they made the Squirtle Squad their new firefighter squad. Ash and his friends left to go to Vermilion City with Pikachu back to his regular self. Misty noticed that the leader of the Squirtle Squad was following them. Ash asked Squirtle if he wanted to join them and he gladly accepted. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Squirtle Item *Super Potion Quotes :"My cousins are all police officers, all of us look identical, plus we're all named Jenny." Officer Jenny about her family :"Talk about family resemblance." - Ash :"At least they remember all their names." - Misty :"I'm the Pokémon in charge here. Just wait until my human pets get back!" - Meowth announcing to the Squirtle Squad and to Ash and company :"Nah, nah, nah-nah, nah!" - Meowth taunting Ash and poking his tail in his face :"Don't believe him, Squirtles! Meowth's a big liar! Those humans aren't Meowth's pets! Team Rocket's just trying to trick you all into doing their dirty work!" - Ash trying to convince the Squirtle Squad not to believe Meowth. :"Quiet, human!" - Meowth using Scratch on Ash :"Who are you going to believe, this human or a fellow Pokémon?" - Meowth :"Ash, Pikachu's in bad shape!" - Brock alerting Ash that Pikachu is in need of healing. :"We've got to do something!" - Misty :"We've got to heal Pikachu with Super Potion before it's too late. - Brock :"But we don't have any Super Potion. What can we do?" - Ash :"A shop in town sells it." - Brock :"Squirtle Squad, please, you've got to let me go into town. If I don't get the medicine, Pikachu's in a lot of trouble!" -Ash :"They know you humans are just trying to get away!" - Meowth :"Trust me. I won't run away! As soon as I buy the medicine, I'll come back. I promise!" - Ash :"Squirtle says promises are cheap!" - Meowth :"I'm begging you. Please trust me." - Ash becoming concerned for Pikachu :"The Squirtle says if you're not back here by noon tomorrow, the red-headed girl gets her hair dyed purple." - Meowth :"Purple?! Why you mangy little flea-trap! When I get out of this I'm gonna wrap your tail around that-" - Misty :"These are ice packs we're gunning. I mean, ice guns we're packing." - James :"Cool, we're just like the supervillains from those comic books except better looking." - Jessie :"And even meaner." - James :"What've you done? I told you I'd be back by noon and I am. What did you do with my friends?" - Ash :"We're right here." - Misty :"So Misty, your hair isn't purple." - Ash :"Nope, I'm still a red-head." - Misty :"The Squirtle Squad was bluffing." - Brock :"They play tricks, but they'd never change a girl's natural hair color." - Misty :"Yeah! I just caught a Squirtle!" - Ash :"Caught?! What do you mean 'caught'?!" - Misty :"It doesn't matter, it's on our side now!" - Ash Trivia *Ash was singing the Pokémon video game theme near the beginning of the episode. *The part where Goldeen was sneaking up on Pikachu is near similar to a part in the movie Jaws. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" of this episode is Squirtle. *There's a scene shown where one of the Squirtle's spray paintings bear resemblance to a character from the Kirby series, named Dark Matter. *When Pikachu and Squirtle were eyeing each other, Western themed music is played. *One of the merchants in Jenny's reports resemble the Magikarp Salesman. *This is the first episode where Giovanni is indirectly mentioned. Mistakes *When Ash got hit by Goldeen, both his hat and his right eye are discolored. *In the dub, Ash and Jenny refer to the Squirtle as "Squirtles", even though the plural for every Pokémon name is the same as the singular. Dub differences *In the original version, Misty is threatened to be executed if Ash doesn't deliver the Super Potion in time, this was changed to having her hair dyed purple in the dub. **Ironically, Misty actually volunteers to retrieve the Super Potion instead of Ash in the original as well. *Ash saying that he can beat Gary with his own Squirtle is in the dub only. *In the original version Brock tells Ash that his Pikachu would die if he doesn't get the Super Potion, in the dub, it's changed to big trouble. Gallery﻿ Japanese Title Card IL012 Im012.png English Title Card IL012 1.jpg Ash hums the song IL012 Im016.png The Squirtle Squad appears IL012 2.jpg The Jenny family IL012 Im017.png The Squirtle Squad causing trouble IL012 3.jpg The Squirtle gang attacks everything IL012 4.jpg Jessie declares lunch time IL012 5.jpg Meowth treats James as a pet Jessie tied up.jpg Jessie is tied up IL012 Im004.png Pikachu accidentally electrocutes its friends IL012 7.jpg Goldeen attacks Pikachu IL012 8.jpg The gang binds Ash, Brock and Misty EP12182.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock are tied up IL012 9.jpg Ash bites Meowth's tail IL012 10.jpg Ash nearly fell down IL012 Im006.png His hat has been miscolored IL012 Im007.png Goldeen attacks Ash IL012 11.jpg Jessie and James invade the store IL012 12.jpg Ash came for the Super Potion IL012 13.jpg Pikachu gets treated IL012 14.jpg Squirtle drags Ash away IL012 15.jpg The Squirtle douse the fire IL012 16.jpg The gang receives awards... IL012 Im019.png ...and becomes the fire-fighting squad IL012 Im018.png The Leader Squirtle takes off its signature sunglasses IL012 Im021.png Ash is happy to have Squirtle on his team }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai